In The Dressing Room
by SugarKitteh92
Summary: A simple day of shopping turns in to a lustful adventure that has Rey holding her husband closer than before when he's done with her. Lemons inside!


"Come on Ben, I just want to try a few things on." She said as she tried to grab him by the arm in to the store. He sighed as he followed his adorable wife in to the store and watched her grab things to try on. She was positively radiant today and her smile shined through more today that she had in a while. Her job had been stressful and so he was going to indulge her in a little shopping.

"Okay, I'd like to try these on and I want your opinion." Rey said excitedly and lead him in to the back. The store was busy so when they got the chance to go in to the last dressing room, they took it and Ben sat in the chair as she began disrobing to put on the pants and shirt she picked out. She was wearing the same colored bra and underwear and Ben cocked his head while raising an eye brow. She didn't usually match her under garments but he made note of it. He could feel manhood twitch with excitement as the red color with black stitching looked sexy as hell. It was one of her favorite pieces so he crossed his leg over the other and watched her cover up with a pair of pants and a green shirt. He didn't care for the shirt too much but she admired it and nodded.

"What do you think?" She said and turned around. He shrugged.

"Sweetheart you make anything look good. But the pants are good. They make your butt look fantastic." He said with a smile and winking. She smiled bashfully and pointed at the shirt.

"The sleeves are too long. I think if you got a different color it would look better. Perhaps black or dark blue?" He suggested and she turned around.

"You love anything I wear if it's black." He looked at her with an innocent smile and put his hands up.

"It's not my fault that I think you look so good in black. Makes you look so dark and sexy." He said as he came up to her and put his arms around her. He gave her a kiss on the neck and Rey became aware of the other people just out side of the room that could possibly hear them if they escalated.

"Ben!" She whispered softly to him. "Not here, at least get me home before we get in to it." She said as his hands roamed under the shirt and he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"But you're so beautiful and plus I think you want me to." He said as he helped the shirt off and she turned around to see his lips go down on her neck again. "Plus you look better in nothing you know. Like the wrapping paper on a present, I just want to take it off of you." He said as she giggled.

"Nice pick up line. It worked." She said breathing in to his ear as she felt him sucking on her neck and grab her ass. "But I'd like to go back home so we have actual room to fuck." She said as she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. She was teasing him he knew it, but it was a sweet torture. She was going to get it so badly when they got home, if they made it home. He pressed his throbbing member against her hip and she could feel how hard he was.

"Damn it Ben." She said as she began to grind against him as well. He helped unzip her pants and as he pulled them down to her feet, he kissed her thighs and kissed the front of her underwear. Nearly a piece of cloth away from touching the area that was starting to make her hazy and feel so hot. He grabbed her ass and pressed her crotch to his face as he kissed and began to lick her through the panties.

"Ben." She whispered and placed her hand to her mouth as he licked the ever growing sensitive area.

"You have to be quiet Rey. Don't want anyone to hear." He said as he removed the cloth and stuck his tongue in to her slick folds. She leaned her head back and felt a wave of endorphins make her high as he was going down on her. He circled her clit and licked the lips so tenderly as she became hornier than before. She had been extra flirty today and felt daring enough to wear her favorite bra and panties, in all honestly she wanted this to happen. Seeing his eyes closed and his tongue was making her high with sexual ecstasy and her resolve to keep quiet was fading.

"Baby." She whispered out as people were coming and going in the other rooms around them. She would be damned if she didn't have him right now. Her head hit the wall behind her as he lifted a leg over his shoulder and stuck his tongue in to her hot center.

"Oh yes baby. You're so wet." He said as he slurped her juices. He was being loud about it, much to her dismay but no one mentioned anything and the people in the cubicle were too busy talking to their friends while Ben had his mouth playing her like a fiddle. She bucked her hips against his face and he moaned, the vibrations driving her wild even more and she shook her head.

"Right there." She said to him and he began pressing her clit and going in circles while his tongue fucked her. She removed the bra and held a breast and played with a nipple while he got her closer to the heaven she began to beg for. Bucking her hips and desperately keeping herself together, her orgasm came and she covered her mouth and nose while she moaned in to her hand. Keeping herself as quiet as she could, she felt drips on her inner thigh and he moaned as he drank her honey tasting juices.

"Fuck Rey. You came all over my face." He whispered to her and she could feel the blood run in to her ears as she realized she needed that more than she thought before. She breathing slowed for a moment but only until she heard Ben move and remove his shirt and undo his pants. His thick penis standing proudly as he looked at her.

"I want to try something." He said and he grabbed her hand before picking her up and slowly settling her down on him. She slid him in with such ease that she felt tight with him in but there was no pain, except the need to cum again with him.

"You are so hot baby. I love you." He said as he leaned every so slightly back and began thrusting in to her. She felt her hair obscure her vision and she pressed herself in to his neck and wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh yes baby, fuck me like that." She whispered in to his ear and he began quickening his pace. She was still slowly cumming but another impending orgasm was coming and the second one was always much more intense as she was sensitive from the first. The heavenly feeling was about to shroud her and she looked at her husband who was starting to sweat and he fucked her in mid air. He was absolutely hot as fuck when he had that look in his face. She bucked her hips against him as he went on.

"I'm going to cum baby. Do you want me to pull out? You know if I don't I might get you knocked up." He said as he pumped in and out of her.

"I don't care. Give it to me! I need you to keep fucking me." She said as he pumped harder and faster, disregarding the sounds they were starting to make.

"Okay." He said and pumped so hard in to her that when she came she had to bite his neck to keep the sounds quiet. When he came she could feel the heat in her belly and his gasps in her ear as he refused to move for a moment. The world became silent as she felt the forces of life still for them. When ever they made love she couldn't help but feel so close to him. Closer than anyone ever had in her life and she wouldn't let him go.

"God damn that was hot." He breathed softly in to her ear. She breathed out a sigh of relief when he let her down, drips of their liquid lust coating her privates and inner thighs. She held on to him for another moment before hearing a knock on their door and panic froze them for a split second.

"Is someone in there?"

"Yes." Rey said quickly as she looked toward the door and let him go to starting dressed. Ben shuffled slowly to get his belongings back in their rightful places. She was satisfied more than being given water during a drought and she looked at her beloved.

"I love you so damn much." She said as he kissed her and smiled.

"I know." With their clothes on and the ones not yet bought in her arm again they walked out and Ben resumed saying she should buy the pants at least. Once they purchased their items, they didn't bother to walk through out the rest of the mall. She demanded they go home so they could clean up. But when they got home they went on to round two where they fucked like as if they hadn't seen each other in months.

Authors notes - Just a cute little story I had in my mind and felt like sharing this one. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
